Soul Harvest
by AngelK
Summary: When the Kokuei Bouryokudan attacks Odaiba and takes away souls, how will the digi-destined hold out? Includes chatrooms. R&R. Will be a Taiora, and a Daikari. Is a Kenlei in a chapter. Plz review, it means a lot 2 me. This is for Ndogg's Couple Contest!
1. Courage

Hi! Don't own digimon for it belongs to Toei and Saban etc etc. This is my latest idea and I hope someone will read it. _Kokuei Bouryokudan is a loose translation of Shadow Band in Japanese._

Soul Harvest-The Beginning

It was a normal day in Odiaba, Japan. Kids were just getting out of school but as a group of kids turned the corner to their apartments, two black shadows lurked nearby. _The smell of human souls is delicious. Master, when will it begin?_

A voice hissed. _Soon, my most loyal and valuable servant. You will be the first to feast on the offering brought to me. _Another voice boomed, in reply to the other.

"Oh, please, it was a lucky shot. If I hadn't let my guard down and slipped, we would've won." A boy exclaimed in annoyance, his goggles glinting in the sun. "Excuse me. Is that the famous Davis Montimiya whining about the game again?" "Well, it's the truth. Isn't that right, Kari?" "Sorry, what did you say?" "Aw, Kari. Are you going to agree with TM again?" "My name's is TK, goggles for brain. Besides, I'm not the one wearing goggles. What are you planning to do? Jump in a lake?" "Very fun, TP. At least you'd be able to make sand castles with your stupid hat." "Don't make fun of my hat!" "Don't make fun of my goggles!" "Would you two stop arguing!" Yolei Inoue shouted. "Aw, c'mon, Yolei. Do you have to spoil _all_ of our fun?" TK Takashi moaned. "Yes, because you're driving me insane!" Yolei retorted. "C'mon, I bet we aren't that bad," Davis Montimiya said, "we aren't, are we?" Davis asked. "Yes! Yes! YES!!!! Stop asking, stupid." Yolei said. "Will you all stop talking?! Can't you guys ever not fight?" Cody Hida asked. "NO!" Yolei exclaimed. "Cody's right, Yolei. I wouldn't complain if we had a nice quiet walk home together." Kari Kamiya commented, "I know, let's go to the Digital World." "Again?" Davis whined, "we were just there yesterday." "Well, we really..." "Great idea, Kari." TK interrupted. "Actually, I have kendo. So, I'll see you all tomorrow." Cody ran across the street and around another corner to have his lessons with his grandfather. "Well, I guess we'll have to postpone our trip to the DigiWorld. I'll see you tomorrow." Yolei called as she and TK went in the opposite direction of Kari and Davis.

** *

That night, Kari was having trouble sleeping. Gatomon was purring contentedly beside her and Kari crept out of bed slowly, as if not to wake Gatomon. She went into the kitchen and dialed a number. _Hope someone answers._ Kari silently prayed. 

Davis was having trouble sleeping as well (surprisingly) and was just abut to count sheep again for the 15th time that night when the phone rang. Davis fell out of bed and reached for the phone in the darkness. "Hello?" "Hi, Davis?" "Yeah?" "It's Kari. Meet me in the park in about 15 minutes." "Alright. Bye." Davis placed the phone silently on the cradle and went to his room. He dressed in baggy cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt and his sneakers. He opened the door and slipped out into the night.

Kari hung up the phone and headed to her room. She dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue colored tank and was heading out and had her hand on the knob when Tai entered into the kitchen. "Kari, that you? What are you doing up?" he paused as he looked over at her, "And in regular clothes. What are ya doing?" "Going out." "Out where?" "Secret." "Better tell me, Kar, before I am forced to wake-up Mom and Dad and tell them you're sneaking out." "I wasn't... Oh, fine. C'mon, if you want to come so bad." "'K. All ready to go." Tai said in a few minutes, standing in khacki shorts and a forest green tee. "Let's go." Kari motioned to Tai and they slipped out of the apartment.

Davis was waiting for them under a tree in the park. "Hey, Kari. Hi, Tai. Didn't know you'd be here." "Neither did I." Kari muttered. "I decided to tag along. So, what's up?" Tai asked. "Excuse me. Anyway, Davis, I couldn't sleep so I thought it would help if I could talk to someone." "I see. Why couldn't you sleep? Bad dreams? Nightmares?" "No, I felt something." "Like?" "Dark. Cold. Hungry." Kari whispered, barely breathing. "This _thing,_ have you ever felt it before?" "No, this is different." "Maybe you should've just called TK." "No, I needed to talk to _you_. Tai, can you excuse us?" "Sure." Tai walked over and leaned against a tree a few yards away and stared up at the full moon. "Davis, I think I like you." "You...you do?" "Yeah. I think I have for a long time." "Well, I like you too." Kari leaned in towards Davis when they were interrupted by a yelp. "Kari! Davis! We have a problem!" "Huh?" Davis leapt up and ran over to where Tai was, Kari close behind. "What are you?" Tai gasped. _"Your worst nightmare. Soul Separation!" _ The same voice hissed from earlier. "You're from my dream." Tai stood frozen before the life in his eyes left him and he crumbled to the ground. Kari screamed for a second. The dark figure, cloaked in black, held up a small bottle, containing an orange colored cloud. "This is what's left of you brother now. His soul is in my possession. And he is only the beginning of where many of your beloved friends, family, and colleagues will meet their end." The figure threw back his head and laughed.

Kari began to sob. Davis growled and rushed at the figure. "You-you monster!" Davis tackled this figure to the ground but the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Tai's soul with him. Davis hung his head in shame, sorrow, and despair. "Kari..." Davis allowed Kari to collapse in his arms as she howled over the loss of her brother and Davis couldn't bare to look at the blank face of Tai's body.

_"Did you complete your mission?" "Yes, Master. I captured Courage. What next, oh, Great One?" "Nothing now. But, soon the soul harvest will begin and nothing will escape my grasp." The figure cackled and his laugh filled the cave._

To Be Continued......

Who will be the next to feel the wrath of the Kokuei Bouryokudan? Will Kari recover from

losing Tai?

How was it? The digimon partners will be brought into the picture soon. Don't worry, I would never forget about them. Remember to review.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Digimon is owned by Toei and Saban and all the other people that own it.

Soul Harvest- Love Follows Courage

"Yes, that's what happened." Kari explained to Izzy over the phone. "Yeah, I really don't want to talk about it more. Yeah, you can tell the others. Well, gotta call Sora. Yes, thanks. Bye, Izzy." Kari hung up the phone and collapsed into the chair in their living room. Davis was in the kitchen. Kari sniffed the air, "What's that smell?" "Some food. Hope you don't think my cooking's bad." There were two plates with shrimp and white rice on the kitchen counter. "Enjoy." Davis said. Kari took a bite. "Yum, pretty good." Kari sat down and began to eat. Davis joined her. "Kari, um, what are we gonna do?" Kari's eyes filled with tears and she laid her chopsticks to the side. "I don't know, Davis. I feel so helpless." Davis stood up slowly and Kari walked to him and began to sob. "It's not even fair, h-how t-they t-took him. They might as well have killed him, D-Davis. He's gone n-now." "Never. We'll never surrender to the darkness. Kari, I loved Tai as if he were my brother and you know no matter where Tai is, he's there watching out for us. I'll call Sora, okay?" "Alright." Kari replied feebly 

and went back to eating. She listened as Davis called Sora.

"Yes, Sora Takenouchi there? Hi, Sora. Look, something happened last night..." Davis explained the whole story. "You want to come over? Okay, see you in 10." Davis hung up and came back over to Kari. "Sora's coming over. By the way, where are your parents?" "Mom went to the grocery store about 5 minutes before you came and my dad went along." "Do they know?" "No, Tai usually sleeps through the mornings. I really miss him." Kari's eyes began to fill with tears and Davis hugged her and soothed, "It's okay. We'll get him back if it's the last thing we do." There was a knock at the door. "C'mon in. It's open." Davis called. Sora opened the door and TK was right behind her. He pushed Davis out of the way and hugged Kari. "Are you okay? Sora told me what happened." Davis gave TK a look of disgust and got to his feet. "See good ol' TA is a bit over-protective." Davis said. "Uh, just a little." Sora said. "Yo, TA! Calm down, Kari's fine." Davis shouted to be heard. "Well, I know that, Davis." "Sure doesn't seem like it." Davis mumbled. While they talked for a minute at the door, a shadow watched them. _"Master, who shall I capture next?" "The one they call Love. She is present with them right now. I want her now. Capture her first then bring her here. I want her body and soul. I'll take away hers myself." "Yes, Almighty One." _The shadow crept along the wall, creeping closer to Sora. "Oh, TK, Kari is fine. It's Tai I'm worried about." Sora said. Gatomon and Veemon came out of Tai's room. "We just spoke with Agumon. He's gonna call the others and we'll bring'em here." Veemon explained. "Cool. Let's get started then. I'll get online and chat with the others. We were supposed to get on at 2 today anyway."

Davis went into the other room where the computer was. "Hey, looks like the digimon are ready to come through the gate. This should be awesome. Digi-Port Open!" The gate opened and all the digimon were pulled through. "Hey, Davis." "Hi there, Agumon." "Biyo!" "Sora!" "Oh, Lord..." "What's the matter, TS?" "I forgot Patamon at home. I'll be right back." TK quickly left. Hey, what's going on in Digi-World?" "We heard about the Shadow Band's arrival here. Is it true?" Gomamon asked. "Yes." Davis replied. The shadow crept right behind where Biyomon and Sora were hugging. It reached out and wrapped itself around them.

"Sora? Sora!" Davis exclaimed. "Let me go!" Sora shrieked. The shadow yanked Sora and Biyomon right through the wall. Davis burst through the door with Kari behind him. "Veemon!" "Give me the word, Davis!" "Right!" Davis clutched his

D-3. "Digi-armor energize!" "Veemon armor-digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" "C'mon, Kari, let's go." "Gatomon?" Gatomon nodded. "Digi-armor energize!" "Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light." Davis and Kari got onto their digimon and hurried after the shadow holding Sora and Biyomon. 

They followed the shadow into a cave right near Mount Fuji. They entered slowly and right away, two dark blasts smashed into Nefertimon and Raidramon and they de-digivolved back to Veemon and Gatomon. "So, you took the bait. After I take her soul, you two will follow." "Who are you?" Kari asked. _"I am Lord ShadowVamdemon and I will take away your soul."_ "Let Sora go. She hasn't done anything." Davis shouted. "Yeah, let Tai go too." _"Sorry, no can do." _"Who are you?" Davis asked. _"I am the Taker of Souls. Let me show you how my job goes. Soul Separation!" _Davis and Kari saw Sora's soul separate from her body and it was pulled into a tiny jar like the one Tai had been captured in and the cloud turned red. _"This is how you'll meet your fate." _"Seems as if you can't capture digimon." Kari taunted. _"Oh, now can't I?"_ "Spiral Twister, you evil bully!"

__

"Soul Separation!" Biyomon's data was stored into a glass bottle as was Tai and Sora. "Biyomon!" Karicried, tears coming to her eyes. _"Now, who wants to be next." _"Yo, ghosty? Can't you capture souls or does your flunkie do it for you?" Davis asked, glowering with anger. _"My master does not have to tolerate your behavior, boy. You're next!" _"Oh, my, I am just shaking in my sneakers." _"You should be. Prepare to be separated." _"I don't think so. Take this, Pepper Breath." A fireball shot forward and hit the shadowy figure in the chest. "Direct hit." "Agumon!" Kari and Davis exclaimed together. "Perfect timing." Davis added. _"Yes, for this dinosaur's doom. Soul Separation!" _The voice boomed. Agumon was then separated from his body and stored into another glass jar. "Why are you doing this?" Kari sobbed. _"So sad, I think I have a tear in my eye."_ Lord ShadowVamdemon taunted. _"Fools, no one will escape the wrath of Lord ShadowVamdemon. You will pay dearly with your friends' lives. Look at what friendship earns you. a place in my master's collection inside a glass jar. Would you like to join them? You would be so close outside, but inside you'd be dimensions apart." _The pair of shadowy figures laughed, their voices filling the cave. "Star Shower!" "Tempest Wing!" "Spiking Strike!" "Gold Rush!" The attacks smashed into the two figures and caused a whole lot of smoke to fill the cave. "Kari! Davis! C'mon and get out of there." "Veemon, Gatomon, armor-digivolve." "Veemon armor-digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship! Thunder Blast!" "Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light! Rosetta Stone!" Davis and Kari joined Yolei, Ken, Cody, and TK and they headed away from there.

After everyone had come for their digimon and returned to their homes, Davis and Kari sat around in the Kamiya apartment. Sora's, Biyomon's, and Agumon's bodies had been added to where Tai's body was, in Tai's bedroom. "What am I gonna tell my parents if they see the bodies? They'll think I'm in some sort of gang and I've been killing people." "We'll think of something." Davis said, putting a comforting arm around Kari's shoulders. "I know, Davis. I just....I don't know. I kinda feel as if this is my fault. Do you think they're agents from the Dark Ocean and they've come after me or something?" "No, I do not. Let's check on the computer to see if any of our friends are online." Davis suggested. "I suppose that would take my mind off things. I just wish I could've done more. And now, Sora and their digimon partners have been taken as well. I mean, who could be next? Wonder who else they'll go after beside digi-destined. What if they go after our families? There is so much at risk, Davis, and I just don't know what to do." "I know how you feel, Kari. I feel completely helpless too." Davis said. "Look, I'll phone everyone tonight and tell them to meet us on the internet tomorrow since our plans for chat got cancelled today." Davis walked to the door and got his jacket. "Unless you want me to stay here with you." "Would you? I'd be really grateful." "Sure. I'll stay with you." "I really don't feel safe with just me, Gatomon, and my parents aren't even here. So, if you and Veemon won't mind..." "Well, if you don't mind Davis's snores, Kari, I will definitely believe you have nerves of steel." "I've handled Tai's snoring for years. I should be able to handle Davis's snoring is no problem. Tai talks in his sleep too. So, I'll sleep through it easily." Kari changed into her pj's and crawled into bed. "Do you mind the floor?" "No, as long as I have a sleeping bag or something." Kari nodded and told Davis where sleeping bags were. He got one for himself and one for Veemon. They both fell asleep and Kari and Gatomon fell asleep as well. But, a shadow was watching them, which they were completely unaware of.

__

To Be Continued...

Better beware of sleeping. Who knows what could crawl out from the wall?

What did you think? Tell me who you think should be next. Review!


	3. Friendship

Disclaimer-I do own digimon. No, not really. I own all of my characters in my story *permission needed to borrow them.* Anyway, a shout out to someone who gave me the idea for the next fic.

Ndogg: Thanks for the idea. I think I will do just that.

Hope everyone else enjoys.

Soul Harvest- The Loss of Friendship

Kari and Davis had fallen asleep for the night. A large dark shadow crawled along the wall. _"Sleep well children. For tomorrow is another day to lose yet another one of your beloved friends." _The shadow hissed as it sulked along and out the open window. Kari tossed feverishly in her sleep, beads of sweat pouring down her brow. "No, not them. Anyone but them..." Kari moaned as she tossed restlessly. 

__

~*In Kari's dream...*~

Kari opened her eyes slowly. 'Where am I? Wait, I've been here before. No, not here. I never wanted to come here again. No!!' Kari had landed in the Dark Ocean. "Queen Kari, Queen Kari!" "Who's there?" Kari asked. 'I hope it's not the Skubamon. Even worse, their undersea master. Or worse, Daemon.' "It's us. Your friends." "N-Numemon?" Kari asked uncertainly. "How could you forget?" Kari smiled, "I'm so happy. I thought something else brought me here." "Oh, but something else did." A voice said. "What? Who is that?" "Your good friend, Daemon." "NO!" Kari screamed. "Oh, the Numemon wanted to see their 'Queen" so I made them a deal. If they helped me, I'd bring them what they wanted most, their Queen Kari." "No, how could this be possible?" A sudden wave seemed to break Kari, a feeling of deep betrayal. "The Numemon brought me here?" "Yes." Kari's eyes filled with tears. "And guess what else I have for you, 'Queen Kari?' I am the one who sent my two agents into your world to steal souls." "You? You're the one who is stealing souls?" "No, foolish child. It is my agent, ShadowMyotismon and his friend, DarkKrubbimon. But they are commonly known as the Shadow Band. This is only the beginning, Hikari." Kari felt weak as if she was about to faint. The world around her began to disappear. "Come back, Queen Kari." The Numemon called but Kari could barely hear them. "This is only the beginning, Hikari!" 

~*End dream...*~

Kari woke up. "Kari?" Gatomon asked. "Did you have a bad dream?" "No, it was nothing..." _"This is only the beginning, Hikari." _A voice whispered inside her head. Kari clutched her head. "No, get out of my head." _"You can't escape the truth, Hikari. Your brother thought he was powerful. Look what happened to the fool. That's how you'll end up." _"Shut up. Shut-up! God damn it! You're wrong. My brother is braver than you'll ever be. And you're wrong, wrong, wrong! I will not end up in a little glass bottle. I'll save them. I'll save them all!" Kari blocked out everything and turned over and grabbed at her pillow as she tried to fall back to sleep.

Davis was dreaming at the same time Kari was suffering by being unable to sleep. He mumbled something. It was a nightmare he had before but it was different. He had nightmares that Kari hated him but he had never believed it.

__

~*In Davis's dream...*~

Davis was sitting talking to Kari. "I like you, Kari." "Well, I hate you." Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I love TK. Did you actually believe I liked you?" "Well, I-I..." Davis stuttered. Suddenly the scenery changed rapidly. "I love you, Davis. Did I ever tell you that?" Kari asked. "I love you too." They leaned into kiss when Kari collapsed. There was evil cackling and Davis saw a glimpse of a glass bottle containing a pink cloud. "No! Take me instead!" Davis cried helplessly. "No. I just want to watch you suffer." "Kari!"

~*End dream...*~

Davis shot out of the sleeping bag. "Kari?" Davis whispered. He sighed in relief when he saw Kari in her bed. "Davis?" Kari asked. "You're awake?" "Yeah, I can't fall asleep." "Let's get on the internet. Maybe something is worth looking at." Davis suggested. "Or we could talk." Kari said, propping herself up on one elbow. "That too," Davis said, "Let's do that." "Okay." "Why can't you sleep?" "Nightmare. I was in the Dark Ocean and Daemon was gonna kill me. I can still hear his last words." The doorbell rang. "Who is up and ringing bells as early as this? Some normal people are trying to sleep." "Well, we aren't normal. So, go answer the door." "You!" Davis retorted, pulling the covers up over his head defiantly. Kari groaned and threw a pillow at his head. The pillow disappeared under the covers. Kari growled and found a book which she threw at Davis. "Ow!" "Go answer the door!" "Fine." Davis grumbled as he got to his feet and marched to the door.

Davis opened the door. "Hey, TK. Why are you so up and about this morning?" "Davis, Matt is missing. My dad just called and wanted to know where Matt is." "You serious, dude?" "Completely." "I hope it's not the Shadow Band." "The who?" "Never mind. Kari, we've got a problem?" Kari came out of her bedroom. "Yeah?" "Matt's missing." TK explained. "Really?" Kari asked, being shocked by the news. "Yeah. We have to find him." Kari looked at Davis. "Do you think it's the..." "Shadow Band? I have no doubts about it." "Let's go look for him. Gabumon is missing as well." "Let's go!" Davis, TK, and Kari began the search for Matt and Gabumon. They began a walk through the forest where they were getting Matt's digi-vice signal. "Oh my God!" Kari screamed. Kari pointed to where they saw two bodies. "Oh no! Looks like the Shadow Band got Gabumon and Matt." TK said. Davis, Kari, and TK looked at one another. "Now what do we do?" Davis asked. 

__

To Be Continued...

First Tai and Sora and now Matt? And Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon were taken too? Doesn't look like anything can stop the Shadow Band. Better not take any walks alone by yourself. But would a bunch of friends even save you from the Shadow Band's clutches?

Review please!


	4. Kindness & Love/Sincerity

Alright, can I try for 5 reviews before the next chapter? I will not post it unless i get at least 5 reviews. _Kokuei Bouryokudan _is a loose translation of Shadow Band from English to Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Sweet 'n' short. Plain and simple. What some have been waiting for...

Soul Harvest- Kindness Meets Cruelty & Sincerity and Love Meet Hate

Yolei and Ken were going on a date and their digimon were staying at Yolei's to eat popcorn and junk food and watch some movies. Yolei and Ken were in the park, eating ice cream cones after their movie. Yolei licked her cone and paused. "Ken, what do you think has happened with Kari, Davis, TK, and the others. I haven't heard from them in a long time." "Me either. I hope everything's okay with them. After what happened to Sora and Tai, I don't know what to think." Ken said. Yolei nodded in agreement. "Let's go home. We can call them." Ken suggested. "Oh no! I forgot completely. We're supposed to meet everyone online..." Yolei checked her watch, "Exactly 23.7 minutes ago. Let's go to my house." Yolei yanked Ken along as she raced back to her apartment.

Meanwhile...

****

Pretty_Pink_Princess: so, where are Yolei and Ken?

****

Computer_Whiz_Kid: I hope they're okay. 

****

B-Ball*: I have no clue. 

****

Davis+Kari: they're supposed to be on a date. ^_^ but they said they'd be on.

__

Krazy4Ken has entered Chatroom23518

****

Krazy4Ken: sorry guys. we forgot all about it.

****

Davis+Kari: _We?_

****

Krazy4Ken: It's me and Ken.

****

Compuuter_Whiz_Kid: O

****

Pretty_Pink_Princess: well, whatever. everyone else was on already. well, who 

ever is left anyway.

****

Krazy4Ken: what do you mean?

****

Davis+Kari: **::sighs::** Matt got captured yesterday.

****

Krazy4Ken: seriously????

****

B-Ball*: Yes. I had to tell our dad that Matt was spending the night at our place. 

If I wanted to tell the truth, I'd have to say he's at Tai's house...

****

Davis+Kari: Don't even go there, TA

****

Krazy4Ken: What?!

****

Computer_Whiz_Kid: tell them guys. It won't hurt.

****

Davis+Kari: shows how much you know...**::sigh:: **fine. anyway, all of the empty bodies are out our place...

****

Krazy4Ken: **YOUR PLACE?!?!**

Davis+Kari: okay, this enough pick on Davis and Kari Day. Be quiet, or we won't finish.

****

Kray4Ken: O, alright.

****

Davis+Kari: Okay, anyway, good thing Kari's parents aren't coming home...

****

Krazy4Ken: Why? are you guys having make-out sessions or something?

****

Pretty_Pink_Princess: Yolei! they won't tell you if you keep butting in!

****

Krazy4 Ken: how do you kno it's me?

****

Davis+Kari: Ken doesn't ask these kind of things.

****

Krazy4Ken: o

****

Davis+Kari: anyway...Kari's parents would think she was in the mafia or a gang with all these MT bodies lying around. Kari, take over from there.

well, my parents are at my grandma's. so, hopefully, everything

will be normal by the time my parents come home.

****

B-Ball*: don't your parents think you're missing, Davis?

****

Davis+Kari: No, I phoned a few days ago and went home for clothes etc I said I 

was staying with Tai and family...

****

B-Ball*: so you just lied?

****

Davis+Kari: like I had a choice, TP! Kari wasn't comfortable staying home alone. 

so I, like the good friend I am, volunteered to stay over and...

****

Krazy4Ken: and have make-out sessions on the couch?

****

Davis+Kari: Yolei!  
**Krazy4Ken**: actually, that was me

****

Davis+Kari: KEN!

****

Krazy4Ken: sorry, couldn't help myself

****

Davis+Kari: *Grits teeth* and keep her company

****

Krazy4Ken: I have an evil mind, remembe...

Meanwhile...

While Ken was chatting with the others, Yolei was getting some more cookies for Hawkmon and Wormmon, when suddenly, Ken heard a scream.

He left the room and saw Yolei sprawled on the floor and the cookies and crumbs all over the floor. Hawkmon lay on the floor as well. "What happened here?" "Ke-" Wormmon called but fell before he could finish his sentence and Ken was suddenly shocked by something as he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. (A/N Choice of words isn't so great but oh well.)

Back to chat...

****

Computer_Whiz_Kid:Ken? U there buddy?

****

Pretty_Pink_Princess: uh, Ken? Yolei? this isn't funny. Answer us!

****

Davis+Kari: uh-oh. I do not like silence. You, Kari? Nope, Davis. We're gonna 

call'em right now. Brb

At the Kamiya apartment...

Davis fumbled for the phone. He dialed Yolei's house number. "He listened to it ring a few times. "No one's picking up, Kari. I think we'd better make a stop at the Inoue apartment before anyone gets home." "Why do you think no one's home?" "Because, it seems as if the Kokuei Bouryokudan attacks only when we're alone. Tell Mimi and Izzy and we can go." "Okay." Kari went into the other room and came out in a few minutes. "Shall we go?" "Right behind you, Davis."

Davis and Kari got to Yolei's apartment building and went inside. A shadow hovered over the ceiling and swooped down at them. Kari screamed but Davis stood in front of her. "Blast you, Courage. I'll get you!" The shadow melted away. "What did he call you?" "Courage. Wonder how you're still okay?" "I think something stopped him. Well, let's get them back to the apartment. C'mon, Veemon, Gatomon, we're gonna need help getting them home. We'll have to tell the others about the latest victims of the Kokuei Bouryokudan." "Davis, I just realized something." "What?" Davis asked as he propped Ken's body on his shoulder. "There are no more megas to fight the Kokuei Bouryokudan." "Oh my God! You're right. Now what?" "Let's get them to the apartment." Kari said as she propped Yolei on her shoulder. Gatomon and Veemon got the digimon and they left the apartment.

"Yes, Mrs. Ichijouji, Ken is staying at my house tonight. Is that okay?" Davis asked, "Oh, arigato, yes, he'll be calling soon. Where is he now? Uh, right now he's looking for my soccer ball so we can go to the park and play some soccer. Bye now." Davis hung up before dialing another number. He handed the phone to Kari. "Hi, Mrs. Inoue, Yolei's staying over at my house. Is that okay with you? Oh, she's right here. Oh, you wanna talk with her? Uh, she's busy at the moment....re-programming my computer. Yes, she'll call you soon." "Everyone would think we're having a party." Davis said. "Yeah, too bad it's too serious to joke. Call Izzy. He'll notify everyone." Kari ordered. Davis slipped an arm around Kari's waist and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Davis reassured her.

__

To Be Continued...

Well, seems like the megas have been knocked out. With this little dent in their power, how will the digi-destined be able to defeat two megas if they can't get past champion or ultimate?

Remember people, 5 reviews are needed for the next chapter to be posted.


	5. A Dimension Apart

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else in this fic that is recognizable. 

Ndogg-This is the chapter for your contest.

Also *** mean either change in scenery(going to a different place) or a different time. I need 5 reviews before posting again

Soul Harvest- Dimensions Apart

Tai gazed into the hazy white. He had been in this place for days. Maybe even years._ Who am I? I can barely remember. _He knew one thing, his family, his friends, his sister above all, were in danger. _And I am powerless to help._ He sighed and dropped his head. Suddenly, a red beam of light appeared in the blanket of grayish-white haze. Tai had to cover his eyes from the magnificence of the red light. A girl walked along the ray of red light hesitantly but with each step, a crystalline bell rang out. "Tai?" The girl with amber orbs for eyes. "S-Sora?" Tai asked in disbelief.

** *

Kari tossed restlessly. She couldn't sleep. Davis had gone home for the night and would be back the next morning. He suggested he'd go home in case anyone calls. Kari had been a little scared of the idea but what else could she do? She sighed. She wouldn't sleep or she'd have nightmares. Or worse, she'd be captured. She crept to the door which led to the balcony outside of her bedroom. She leaned against the railing, sighing. _I wonder where Tai is at this very moment? Is he somewhere, cold and alone? Or has he been destroyed? _Kari wiped at her eyes. She couldn't cry. She had done enough of that. _I wish Mom and Dad were home. I wish Tai was here. _

** * 

Tai stood up. "Sor? What are you doing here?" "I was captured." Sora replied, her eyes full of happiness. "I'm so happy to see you!" Tai exclaimed, sweeping Sora into a bear hug. "I missed you. But, the others..." "I'm worried about them too." Tai murmured, stroking Sora's hair. Sora blushed and pulled away. "Sorry." Tai mumbled sheepishly. "No, it's not that...Tai, I wanted to tell you something." "Yes?" Tai asked, looking at her quizzically. "I-I I love you." Tai looked a bit taken aback. "I'm s-sorry." Sora sobbed, burying her face into her hands. She curled into a ball and suddenly, felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sora? Don't cry. I-I love you too." Tai stuttered. "You do?" Sora asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I guess I do." Tai said, their eyes locking. "Well, I don't know what to say..." Tai gently took her chin into his hands and their lips joined together, Tai pressed a little harder, adding an urgency to the kiss. Sora smiled and they broke apart slowly. Tai wrapped an arm around Sora and they sat in total contentment. Even through this haze, they still had each other.

** *

Kari thrashed and kicked out in her sleep. "Stop! I can't take it anymore. Where is everyone? Davis? Yolei? TK? Gatomon? TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari half screamed, half sobbed in her sleep. "Stay away! Get away from me!!!"

In the morning, Kari was eating a quiet breakfast of cereal and a piece of toast. There was two bangs on the door. Kari went to the door and opened it. "Hey, Kari. Uh, Kari, did you sleep at all last night?" Davis asked, taking Kari firmly by the shoulders and staring into her eyes. Kari was a wreck. She had cried through most of the night. "I didn't get much sleep." Kari said sheepishly. "Well, I came over as early as possible. And no one called me. Anyone call here last night?" Davis asked. "Besides my call to Izzy, no." Kari replied. Davis nodded. They stood in silence for a minute. "Oh, hope you don't mind. I brought Veemon along." Davis said. Veemon waved at Kari. Kari smiled, "No problem. Gatomon was just helping clean up our breakfast." "Okay. Oh yeah, your parents call at all?" Davis asked. "No. I'm worried. That reminds me. I'm gonna go and call them right now." Kari dialed her grandmother's house.

** *

_Hm, wonder where my son has gone to today..._ Mrs. Montimiya thought quietly as she washed the morning dishes. A shadow hovered above the ceiling and shot down at Davis's mother. Dear, have you seen..." Davis's father crumbled. "Mom? Dad? Where is everyb..." Jun collapsed as well. "Mwahahahaha!" The shadow disappeared with 3 bottles of orange tinted water.

** *

"Grandma? It's Kari. Are my mom or dad there? Oh my God! Grandma, are you serious? They're just lying on the floor? Are they dead? No? What? A shadow? Left with two glass bottles full of clear looking liquid? Oh, no! Thanks, Grandma. I love you too. Yes, I'll come. Give me about an hour. The train will be leaving in about 35 minutes. I'll see you. Yes, I'll be in Tokyo. Bye." Kari replaced the receiver back on the hook. "Davis, they got my parents." Kari sobbed, her tears flowing freely. "I'd better come with you. I'll stop off at my house and make sure it's okay with my parents." Davis said. Kari nodded. Kari got a duffel incase she'd be staying at her grandma's house. They ran to Davis's apartment.

** *

Davis went to touch the knob on the door and the door opened on its own. "Wonder why my parents left the door open." He went into the room. Kari stood in the doorway. Then, she saw Davis's eyes open wide. "Davis?" "They got them too, Kari." Davis began to sob. "Why? My parents never did anything. Why? after all that I've...we've been through, they took my family away." Davis sobbed harder. The phone's ring pierced the air. Kari went over. "Montimiya residence." Kari said softly. "Is Davis there? This is TK. I need to speak to him right away." "TK? It's Kari. What's wrong?" She heard a gasping sob. "Kari, they got my parents. First, I tried not to show how badly it hurt me when Matt was taken. Now, they got my mom. They got my dad. They got them all, Kari! I woke up and went down the hall and I saw my mom, sprawled on the floor, her fingers still wrapped around the phone. I saw on our Caller ID that it was my dad and I didn't hear a voice or a dial tone. They got him and her. They went through the telephone line! Kari, anything happen to you?" "My mom and dad. They got them. Davis's family too." "Poor Davis. So, what are you guys gonna be doing?" TK asked. "We're going to see my grandmother. You?" Kari explained. "Mind if I tag along? I really don't feel like staying here. Have you heard from Cody lately?" TK asked. "No." Kari replied. "I'll stop there on my way over. I'll meet you at the station in 10 minutes." TK said. "Bye, TK." Kari hung up the phone and saw Davis packing his stuff into a backpack. His shoulders were shaking. "Davis?" "Please, Kari. Just...just leave me alone." Davis whispered, a hint of sobbing in his voice. "But, Davis..." Kari protested. "Please, Kari, please, just leave me be." Kari closed the door to Davis's bedroom quietly. The phone rang again. "It's TK again. I'll meet you at Davis's apartment. There's something I've got to tell you. I'm only on a payphone so gotta go." "TK, wait a..." She only heard the tone. Davis was standing with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready." Davis mumbled. Kari saw he had propped his parents and sister up against the wall. "Davis..." "Let's go, Kari." Davis motioned to her. Davis turned off the lights and he and Kari left in silence. TK was standing outside waiting. "Davis, I'm sorry." "S'okay. Nothing really. I'm just fine." Davis took the lead with Veemon walking beside him. Kari and TK walked along side-by-side. "So, how's Davis holding up?" "He won't talk to me." Kari said. "Oh. I stopped at Cody's apartment. They got them too. Well, we should stop at the Inoue and the Ichijouji residence. We'll just take the bus to the Tamachi station. We'll still get to your grandma's in an hour. Besides, the train for Tokyo left 5 minutes ago." TK said. Gatomon grinned, "See, Kari? We didn't have to rush." "If we would've known, Davis would've only found out a few minutes later." Kari said, her eyes filling with tears. "Kari..." TK sighed. "TK, I really care about him. I'm worried. I mean, he's been such a good friend and he just got shattered. We'd better leave him a few minutes." "Alright." TK said. They stopped at the Inoue residence where they found more empty bodies. Kari began to cry and TK put a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked on. "It's like they're laughing at us, TK. The things we've been trying to protect have been taken." "Kari, this goon wants us to hurt. We need t stay strong." 

Davis had already gone into the Ichijouji residence. It was empty. Davis sighed. "Davis, are you okay?" Veemon asked. "I'm fine, buddy. Don't worry about it." "I guess they got Ken's family too." "Guess so, Vee." "Well, we'd better hurry. We'll miss the train to Tokyo." Veemon said. "Alright, let's go then." Kari and TK were waiting outside. "So?" TK asked, raising an eyebrow. "They got them too. I wonder..." Davis replied. "Wonder what, Davis?" Kari asked. "Well, it seems as if the kids that got taken, now their parents were taken because they were trying to get over the loss of their children so I'm guessing they struck at the weak spot." Davis said. "But your family didn't lose anyone, Davis." TK blurted out blushed, ashamed of what had just come out of his mouth. "S-sorry Davis..." TK said, his voice very apologetic. "No worries, TM. I'm just fine." Davis said, trying very hard to hide his emotions. Kari was staring at him. "Well, better get to the Tamachi station." Davis said and took off at a run. "Davis! Wait-up!" Kari and TK called in unison as they sprinted after Davis. 

They bought three tickets as they boarded the train and luckily, were able to sneak their digimon on board. "Phew," Davis said, wiping his brow. "Let's find some seats." Davis found them some empty seats and they sat down. "So, um, TK. I guess your folks got taken too." "Yeah. I wonder if everyone was taken. So far the only ones left are us, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. At least in Japan anyway." TK said. (A/N Mimi's back in Japan ppl. Give me a break here. My brain is going loco and in case I hadn't mentioned before, Mimi and her family are in Japan.)

** *

They got to Tokyo in enough time. "We'll be early. Be nice about this to my grandma and keep the digimon hidden. At least until I make sure it's okay if you guys stay with us..." They got a cab and made their way to Kari's grandmother's house. Kari rang the bell. "Kari! Dear, I'm so happy to see you." Kari's grandmother had brown hair tinted with gray and looked like a strongly built woman which was good for her age. "Grandma!" Kari hugged her grandmother. "Grandma, these are my two very best friends, TK Takashi and Davis Montimiya. Would it be alright if they stayed for awhile?" "Well, any friend of yours, my dear, is a dear friend of mine. My, you all look starved. Come in so I can make you a good warm cup of tea and some lunch." Arigato, mam." "Davis, please, just call me Mrs. Kamiya." Mrs Kamiya said. "Alright." "Now, time for lunch." Mrs. Kamiya ushered them inside.

** *

_Back in Odaiba, the Kokuei Bouryokudan was plotting their next attack on the digi-destined. Who will be the next victims to soothe their hunger for souls?_

** *

So, how was that? I'm gonna try for five reviews again. Please review!


	6. Divided We Fall

Disclaimer: I own digimon. So there! Wait, don't sue. I was only kidding. I DO not own digimon. *if I did, it would have been Taiora at the end of season 02, sorry Sorato fans...*

Soul Harvest- Divided We Fall

Kari, TK, and Davis sat on the deck at Kari's grandmother's house. Davis was using his D-Terminal to chat with Izzy. "Hey, Izzy said that there's only six of us left and only 3 of the digi-destined have their families. I think we should go home now. Back to Odaiba." Davis said. "Davis, I want to stay with my grandmother." Kari said. TK nodded in agreement, "If Kari stays, then I stay." Davis rolled his eyes. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll be going. C'mon, Veemon." Davis motioned to the blue dinosaur type digimon who followed him reluctantly. "But, Davis..." TK said. "Drop it, TK." Davis growled as he grabbed his stuff by the door. Veemon waved at Gatomon and Patamon and Davis left with a _Whoosh_ as he disappeared. "Kari?! Let's go! We've got to get Davis or at least catch up with him. Kari?" TK looked at Kari's crimson eyes rapidly filling with tears. She hung her head in shame as TK left the deck and went inside and Kari collapsed, the floodgates had opened and her tears had flooded right through.

Davis sat on the train going back to Odaiba. He sighed as he knew he was heading into battle with no one but himself to rely on. Davis began to doze when he heard the shrill mechanical voice over the speaker, **"We are now reaching Odaiba. Please, clear away from the door. I repeat, move away from the door." **Davis rose from his seat and went for the door with Veemon close behind him. He stepped off the train and went to the station. After he had left, he found a pay phone to call Izzy on. The phone rang 6 times at the Izumi residence before the answering machine picked up. "Hi, Izzy, it's Davis. I'm in Odaiba. Call me back. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and caught a cab back to his apartment. He paid the cabbie and grabbed his gear and hurried to his room in their apartment. Davis and Veemon ate a quick dinner and Davis began to make more calls. Not one of the digi-destined were available. He got on the inter net and the mailbox icon flashed. He had 5 new messages. Davis went straight to his Inbox.

From: HottieInPink01@hotmail.com

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: I'm flying to America............

Davis: Guess what?! This is such a let down. My parents are dragging me back 2 America. I will be back in a week. My daddy needs to get all of his stuff in order before we can live in Japan for good. I will be back inn time to help you fight. Relay the message 2 every1. Thanx soooooo much, Davis. Best of luck with Kari and all. I'm rooting for ya. 

Lotz o' Luv,

Mimi

Davis chuckled. He opened the next e-mail.

From: Computer-Whiz@intergrafix.net

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: Kicking back on the beach 

Davis: Hey, it's Izzy. My parents and I are on vacation on the coast. Srry 2 say that we won't be back for 6 days. It's our summer vacation so I really hope you understand. I'll continue to contact Gennai and hopefully he'll get us something on the Kokuei Bouryokudan. Tell Kari and TK 'Hello' for me.

Your friend,

Izzy

PS: I'm trying to make intergrafix.net faster. Wish me luck!

Davis smiled. He was glad. At least most of his friends were nice and kind to him. He went to the 3rd e-mail which was from Joe.

From: FutureDRJK@aol.com

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: Jim in Kyoto

Greetings from Kyoto. I'm visiting my brother here. I've met Prof. Takenouchi, Sora's father, and have told them of all the strange happenings here in Odaiba. They kno it's digimon but don't kno how they're taking away souls. Best of luck with everything. You kno my cell phone # if u need anything at all.

Yours truly,

Joe

Davis made a mental note to write down Joe's number in case of emergency. Izzy's too. He went to the second to last e-mail. It was from TK.

From: BBallStar02@hotmail.com

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: Sup in Odaiba?

Sup, Davis? It's me, TA. How's it going? I'm sorry it seemed like everyone was against you 2day. I hope you didn't mind going home by yourself. I'll talk 2 u later. Meet me in chat at 7:30PM. Till then, goggles for brains, 

TK

Davis mumbled about good for nothing friends and went to the last one.

From: Cheergurl02@yahoo.com

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: I've got something 2 say 2 u

Davis Motomiya,

I've got something to say 2 u! I am srry 'bout2day. We should've come home w/u. I'm being selfish and hope you'll forgive me. I like u a lot and I don't wanna lose you, Davis. Write back.

Love ya,

Kari

Davis sighed. He'd write back.

From: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

To: Cheergurl02@yahoo.com

Subject: Re: I've got something 2 say 2 u

Kari: Ur forgiven. Heck, I like u too. And tell TA I'll meet him in chat so I can give him a good whooping. :-P So ha TA! Tell him that Kari. Meet me in chat @ 11PM

Till then,

Davis

_Cheergurl02@yahoo.com _wrote:

Davis Motomiya,

I've got something to say 2 u! I am srry 'bout2day. We should've come home w/u. I'm being selfish and hope you'll forgive me. I like u a lot and I don't wanna lose you, Davis. Write back.

Love ya,

Kari

Davis clicked 'Send. He waited for TK since it was 7:20 already. He called Mimi just to say 'Hi.' 

****

Davis: Hello, is Mimi Tachikawa there?

****

Mimi: Yes, this is she.

****

Davis: Hi! It's Davis.

****

Mimi: Hi, Davis. What's going on in Japan?

****

Davis: All is good and calm, Mimi. By the way, guess what? Kari said she likes me.

****

Mimi: Aw, so sweet. Anyway, Davis, I wanted to tell you. Oh my God! Get away from me!

__

(In the background)

****

Another voice: Soul Separation!

The phone clicked dead in his hands. He hung up and saw a message on his screen. 

__

B-Ball* has entered Chat 585

****

B-Ball*: Hey Davis, what's cooking?

****

Soccer-Dude: Just finished chatting wit Mimi. Seems the you-know-who got her and her folks.

****

B-Ball*: aw, man, you've got 2 B kidding.

****

Soccer-Dude: Nope, dude. I'm dead serious. How's the life in Tokyo? Anything going on? 

****

B-Ball*: No. Anything ur way besides Mimi? 

****

Soccer-Dude: Actually, TA, everyone's pretty much visiting for the next 6 days. So, u and Kari can stay in Tokyo as long as u like.

****

B-Ball*: Aren't you alone? Or bored?

****

Soccer-Dude: Of course I'm bored. Geez, TM, u think u wouldn't be so stupid... Guess u have 0 brains under that fancy hat! hehe :-P 

****

B-Ball*: Be glad u r nowhere near here /c i'd kill u.............

****

Soccer-Dude: *Smiles evilly*

****

B-Ball*: I'm not the one with the wacko goggles

****

Soccer-Dude: NO ONE INSULTS MY GOGGLES!!!!

****

B-Ball*: *Interrupts Davis's rage* 'cept me o' course

****

Soccer-Dude: When I get my hands on u TA..........

****

B-Ball*: *gulps*

****

Soccer-Dude: *Chuckles* I'm gonna be leaving this chat room. TTYL! Write more e-mails!!!!!!!!! 'Til then, I'll be looking for more sugar!

****

B-Ball*: Gotcha! *Thumbs up* And Kari's getting on /c she's bugging me so I'll be heading out!

****

Soccer-Dude: *Waves*

B-Ball* has departed from Chat 585

Cheer-Kutie has entered Chat 585

****

Cheer-Kutie: Davis? hi!

****

Soccer-Dude: Hey, Kari. What's up? U & ur grandma okay?

****

Cheer-Kutie: Just fine. TK said he just got off from chatting wit u

****

Soccer-Dude: Yeah.

****

Cheer-Kutie: You....lonely?

****

Soccer-Dude: Lemme c here......I've got 3 soul less bodies and a lil blu dino who's eating me out of house and home. How could one even get lonely? 

****

Cheer-Kutie: How 'bout we c a movie Fri? Today's Wed. so u'll have plenty o' time 2 have fun wit Veemon.

****

Soccer-Dude: Sure, Fri. worx. And now I have a whole lot of quality time between me, myself, and I...

****

Cheer-Kutie: 'Till then, Dai.

****

Soccer-Dude: Bye.

Cheer-Kutie has departed from Chat 585

Soccer-Dude has departed from Chat 585

Davis shut off his computer. He stretched and rubbed his neck. _That's the last time I sit at the computer for 3 hours straight. _His neck had cramped and he grumbled while he went to the question where Veemon was sitting on a stool at the counter, eating a sandwich. "Veemon! That's your 6th sandwich!" Davis shouted. "So? What's your point?" Veemon asked, his eyebrows raised. Davis sighed. "I don't even know if I have enough money to buy food to keep both of us full..." Davis murmured. Davis began to pace the kitchen, making note of what they needed. He jotted everything down on a pad of paper. He made 2 lists, Things To Do, and Things To Buy. He left the kitchen for his bedroom and began to clean in a flurry of activity, trying to find money. After about an hour, he had rummaged through his room twice and had come up with a little over 135 dollars. He began to tidy up the rest of the apartment. When he was done, he wiped the sweat from his brow. _I never thought I'd clean house... Wow, who knew..._ Davis thought. Veemon was sitting on the couch, playing Davis's new video game, _Mon from Destroyer 007_, and he had blasted another thousand battleships to the far ends of the galaxy. "Davis, when are you going shopping?" Veemon asked, still keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "Tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed now, Vee. Just turn off the lights when you decide to sleep." Davis yawned and fell asleep on his bed.

The next morning, Davis woke up. He took a shower and changed into a pair of khaki shorts, a white tee, and a blue vest. He put on his sneakers and left his trademark goggles on the knob of his door. He pocketed his money and went to the kitchen. Veemon was snoring on the couch and Davis grabbed the list of stuff they were in need of. He locked the door behind him and pocketed his key. He went to the nearest grocery store and soon the cart contained all the stuff on the list. (A/N Mostly daily needs...bread, eggs, cold cuts, milk, and extra stuff.) He went to the register. It cost him $23.95. He left the grocery store and went home. He let himself in and unpacked the groceries. Veemon was playing the game again and Davis left. He still needed something to give Kari. He went to the jewelry store. He chose a ring. It was gold and had a small ruby in the center. He paid 58 dollars. He left there and went home again. The day passed and Kari had called him and they had been on the phone for about an hour. Davis was picking her up at 5 at her house the next day. 

On Friday, at 4:57, Davis was standing on Kari's doorstep. He was dressed nicely, a pair of khaki shorts, a blue and white striped long-sleeve shirt and a light blue vest over his shirt. He rang the doorbell. Kari answered it immediately and Davis had to blink a few times. Kari looked really pretty. She had a pink spaghetti strap dress with a pair of pink platform type sandals. She had a hint of make-up and she blushed under Davis's gaze. "You ready?" Davis asked. "I am." Kari said. She closed the door and they walked to the near-by movie theatre. They went to see a comedy and came out 85 minutes later. "That was a really funny movie." Kari said, giggling still over the antics of the movie. Davis chuckled along as they chatted about the movie. They went to a pizza parlor. They ordered and continued to talk. Kari said TK had come home with her. He was staying at his own apartment. Kari was extremely talkative and didn't notice Davis was quiet. Their pizza came and Kari continued to chatter between bites. After they were done, Kari insisted they split the bill and did so. After, they took a walk through the park. They seated themselves on a bench. "Kari..." Davis trailed. "Yes?" Kari asked. Davis took out the ring and the ruby matched Kari's eyes exactly. "Um, will you be my girlfriend?" Davis asked. Kari was silent for the first time that evening. Kari took him by surprise as she kissed him lightly on the lips. They broke apart slowly. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Davis murmured, still stunned from the kiss. He slid the ring on Kari's finger. 

After their walk, Davis left Kari at her house. Gatomon was waiting at the door. "Davis, I'll call you." Kari called to Davis's retreating figure. He turned quickly and flashed a thumbs-up. He continued walking rapidly until he reached the apartment. He closed the door behind him. "Veemon, did I actually go on a date with Kari?" "Yup, you did, Davis. Why?" Veemon looked at him quizzically. "I thought it was a dream..." Davis said happily. He turned on the computer. The mail icon flashed. There was one from TK and one from Izzy. 

From: BBallStar02@hotmail.com

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: Date...

Davis, How'd the date go? Give me the 4-1-1 later. I'll be in chat round 9 if ur home by then.

~TS

__

Geez...the guy can't even spell his own name... Wonder what Izzy has to say...

From: Computer-Whiz@intergrafix.net

To: Goggleboy02@hotmail.com

Subject: RESPOND ASAP!!!! We have a problem!

Davis: I just got word that Joe got taken but his family and his brother, Jim, weren't. Strange, right? How's everything for you going? Tell me if anything happens. 

Izzy

Davis closed his mailbox and picked up the phone. He called Kari first. No answer. He called TK too. No answer. Was he the only one left?

__

To Be Continued...........

Is Davis the only digi-destined left in Odaiba to stop the evil force? Find out next time!

Srry bout the cliffhanger. Any suggestions on next chapter?


End file.
